kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Generation of Miracles
The (キセキの世代 Kiseki no Sedai) is an all-star team of Teikō Junior High. It is a team of 5 (arguably 6) players, each with their own exceptional talent. The team won the junior high school Nationals the last three consecutive years, but the five players are now scattered across five different schools,Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 1 rivaling each other in high school basketball competitions. Notable is the existence of a sixth phantom player, Tetsuya Kuroko, who was their sixth man and is closely affiliated to them. Because they are legends among high school basketball, Kagami has set his eyes on each one of them. As ambitious as he is, he aims to defeat them and become the number one in Japan.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 54 Kuroko has agreed to help him get to the top. The Generation of Miracles are easily recognized as the best players in the league. Their exceptional talents are making them being called as "monsters", only being rivaled by players like Kuroko, Kagami, the Uncrowned Kings, arguably Himuro and former Teiko basketball player Haizaki. History The Generation of Miracles all went to Teiko by coincidence. Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima as well as Kuroko went to Teiko's famous basketball team's try-out and the former four immediately got into 1st String, something extremly rare in Teikō, and Kuroko being in 3rd String. Aomine later met Kuroko, who practiced in the 3rd String's gym, when he wanted to go to somewhere less crowded.Kuroko no Basket Chapter 124, Page 5 After meeting a few times, Akashi and the other two met Kuroko too, when searching for Aomine.Kuroko no Basket Chapter 124, Page 13 Akashi noticed Kuroko's talent and gave him a few pieces of advice.Kuroko no Basket Chapter 124, Page 14 Kuroko no Basket Chapter 206, Page 5-7 Three months after that meeting Kuroko went to see Akashi and played in a game between 2nd and 3rd String as a test.Kuroko no Basket Chapter 206, Page 18 Kuroko got into 1st String.Kuroko no Basket Chapter 207, Page 8+9 He became Teiko's "Phantom Sixth Man". In second year Kise, who admired Aomine, joined. After that, newpapers and tabloids began using the name "Generation of Miracles" to describe the five of them. Somewhere in his first year, Akashi became captain with Nijimura's promotion and he ejected Haizaki from the team in his second year because he has foreseen that Kise will soon surpass him and tells him that it's better to leave with pride. In their third year, things suddenly changed after Teiko's head coach, Kōzō Shirogane fell ill and was replaced by Sanada. However, Sanada couldn't handle everything starting from Aomine slacking off practice and then the other GoMs except Midorima and Kuroko who did not change. It all started when Akashi played 1-on-1 against Murasakibara and then awakened his second persona who possesses the Emperor Eye. Sanada couldn't help but watch the team change for the worse and started to question if they can be called a team. This is the main reason Kuroko chose to fight the Generation of Miracles. The Gate The gate is a figurative image of the threshold that only extraordinary players can pass to qualify as geniuses, and reach the same level as the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 14 Because the Miracles were (and still are) the best players of the basketball league, it's considered impossible for a player apart from them to bypass the closed gate; as the power of the GoM is absolute. The only exception so far is Kagami, who forcibly tries to open the Gate (symbolizing his growth has finally reached the level of the Generation of Miracles). Kagami's jumping power is so overwhelming that he can dunk from the free-throw line. The Oath "The Oath" is an agreement/promise the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko made when they split up after Junior High school. This oath has only been briefly mentioned by Akashi during the meeting of the Generation of Miracles, though it did seem to carry some importance. During that meet, Akashi says that everyone looks like they haven't forgotten the oath yet.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 During the Teikō flashback arc, it was told that Akashi wanted to prove that by having the Generation of Miracles play against each other in high school competitions; Akashi wants to compare their strength and to make sure that there is no one who is stronger than them. Akashi wants to eliminate anyone except for themselves so that they can go against each other on their actual strength. The Generation of Miracles made their oath without Kuroko after their graduation ceremony. Akashi promised that Kuroko would definitely join their battle (oath), though Kuroko's goal is different from them. However, Seirin emerged victorious, and had an impact on the Generation of Miracles, regaining the values they once had. Weakness All of the players from the Generation of Miracles have one commonly known weakness: while they all have talents surpassing the capabilities of regular high school sportsmen, they still have a high school boy's physique. This means that should they use their talents to the maximum limit for an extended period of time, their growing bodies can't cope with the overexertion and their talents become more of a burden than a gift. In other words: their strengths can also be their weaknesses. For example, Kise injured his leg as an effect of copying Aomine's formless shot non-stop. Aomine has also injured his elbow according to Momoi because of his clash with Kise and wasn't allowed to play in the finals against Rakuzan. Murasakibara could not jump in the last seconds of their match against Seirin because he continued to jump with his huge body when Kiyoshi played point guard and his knees couldn't handle the strain of playing for so long. Also, Midorima admits that he can't keep shooting his long-range shots forever because he knows his limits. Members Player profiles Kise profile.png|Kise's player profile Midorima profile.png|Midorima's player profile Aomine profile.png|Aomine's player profile Murasakibara profile.png|Murasakibara's player profile Akashi profile.png|Akashi's player profile Trivia *The Generation of Miracles (including their sixth man Kuroko and manager Momoi) each have a representative color, expressed in their names. The only exception is Kuroko who does not match with his hair and eye color. These are: **Ryōta Ki'se: Yellow **Shintarō '''Midori'ma: Green **Daiki 'Ao'mine: Blue **Atsushi 'Murasaki'bara: Purple **Seijūrō 'Aka'shi: Red **Tetsuya 'Kuro'ko: Black (as in "shadow") **Satsuki 'Momo'i: Peach :The ejected member, Shōgo Haizaki used to have light grey hair, corresponding with the '''hai (灰, English: ash) in his name. However, when he quit the club and re-appeared in the Winter Cup, his hair was much darker, nearly black. This may be symbolic for leaving the miracle team-to-be. :Further more, the head coach at the time, Kōzō Shirogane ("Shiro" means white), and former captain of the Teikō team, Shūzō Nijimura ("Niji" means rainbow), both have color themed kanji in their names. *The Generation of Miracles' hair colors match their Zodiac signs' lucky colors. *All of them are now in a team supervised by their respective coaches who were former members of the Japanese National Basketball Team. *The Generation of Miracles all awakened their ability naturally, while their captain, Seijūrō Akashi had forcefully awakened his ability, which is the "Emperor Eye". It was revealed that Akashi has two abilities unlike the rest of the Generation of Miracles who only have one. This mirrors his two personalities within him and how his playing style will be determined. While he has a cold personality and acts highly with the "Emperor Eye", it's exactly the opposite with his unselfish real self who has the ability to bring out his teammates' full potential. *Including their manager Momoi, 4 out of 7 are an only child. They are Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi. The miracles that do have siblings are Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise. *Coincidentally, the Generation of Miracles were introduced in order of age from oldest to youngest; Kise being introduced first and the oldest, followed by Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and the youngest Akashi. Not only that, the hair color seemed to be a reference to determine their order of introduction. For example: Kise (Yellow), Midorima (Green), then Aomine (Blue). (Yellow + Blue = Green). Midorima was introduced after Kise and before Aomine. It means that the secondary color should be between it's two primary colors. The same goes for Murasakibara who was introduced after Aomine and before Akashi. Who is your favorite Generation of Miracles member? Ryōta Kise Shintarō Midorima Daiki Aomine Atsushi Murasakibara Seijūrō Akashi References ja:キセキの世代 zh:奇蹟的世代 Category:Teams Category:Generation of Miracles